


Cementing

by innerslytherin



Series: The Fifth Year [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain members of the team deal with the changes in their midst.  <i>Coda to "The Eyes Have It"</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cementing

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/profile)[**resolucidity**](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/) and [](http://severity-softly.livejournal.com/profile)[**severity_softly**](http://severity-softly.livejournal.com/). **SPOILERS for "The Eyes Have It".**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
content  
---|---  
**Current music:** | Sleepthief - Kiss To Savor (Featuring Jody Quine)  
**Entry tags:** |   
[cm fics: season five series](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/tag/cm+fics:+season+five+series), [my cm fics: non-collaborative](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/tag/my+cm+fics:+non-collaborative), [my fics: criminal minds](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/tag/my+fics:+criminal+minds), [pairing: hotch/reid](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+hotch/reid), [pairing: rossi/prentiss](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+rossi/prentiss)  
  
  
_**FIC: Cementing, Hotch/Reid, Prentiss/Rossi, PG-13**_  
**Title:** Cementing  
**Pairings:** Hotch/Reid, Prentiss/Rossi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**WC:** 1400  
**Summary:** Certain members of the team deal with the changes in their midst. _Coda to "The Eyes Have It"_.  
**Notes:** Betaed by [](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/profile)[**resolucidity**](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/) and [](http://severity-softly.livejournal.com/profile)[**severity_softly**](http://severity-softly.livejournal.com/). **SPOILERS for "The Eyes Have It".**

**Series:** This is part of a series of Season Five episode tags I've been writing.  
1\. [Not So Alone](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/1031742.html)  
2\. [Weeping Endures for a Night](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/1032872.html)  
3\. [The Blink of an Eye](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/1033605.html)  
4\. [Trust and Regret](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/1034731.html)  
5\. [Something Pretty Wonderful](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/1036031.html)  
6\. [Hope and Bourbon](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/1036634.html)  
7\. [Shaking Things Up](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/1038820.html)

  
"Prentiss said Morgan reprimanded you for going in alone," Spencer said, running his fingers through Aaron's hair.

"Prentiss is a snitch," Aaron said without rancor.

Spencer laughed. "She also said you gave it right back to him. I don't know, Agent Hotchner. You're being insubordinate to the acting unit chief. That could be dangerous."

Aaron hummed and leaned back against him. "I didn't want to lose another life."

"You've reprimanded me for doing the same thing you did today," Spencer pointed out. He wasn't upset, because he knew Aaron was--mostly--on a more even keel than he had been, even if Section Chief Strauss and her superiors had lost faith in him. He also knew that Aaron was still obsessed with finding Foyet, but then again, the entire team wanted to find Foyet.

"I know." Aaron sighed and turned his head to kiss Spencer's neck. "In some ways, it's almost a relief not to be the unit chief anymore."

"It's only temporary," Spencer reminded him.

"Is it?" Aaron's voice was speculative.

Spencer tensed and Aaron sat up, turning to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer demanded. "You're our leader. This team would have fallen apart if you'd left us. Aaron, I understand why you stepped down, but it was always with the intention that you would come back once we catch Foyet."

Aaron pressed his lips together and shrugged. "We both know Morgan's doing a good job," he said. "Strauss has mostly left us alone since Prentiss resigned rather than _really_ be a snitch...but this is different. Morgan's a born leader, even if he's occasionally bull-headed and impulsive. This is his testing by fire. He could lead this team permanently, Spencer."

"It won't work," Spencer said. "For one thing, Prentiss has seniority over him in the Bureau even though he's been in this unit longer. She doesn't mind while it's temporary, but I don't think she'd be happy answering to him on a permanent basis." Spencer paused, then admitted, "I wouldn't be happy answering to him on a permanent basis."

Aaron frowned at him. "He's changing, Spencer. You have to have noticed. His wardrobe has changed, he's working longer hours..."

"He's modeling himself after you," Spencer said wryly. "Any of us would, if we were trying to run the team. But he was also dodging Strauss' calls. He isn't a fan of paperwork or chain of command. He answers to you because you're more of an alpha male than he is."

Aaron snorted. "It's all those years of practice I have dealing with Dave. He and Morgan aren't so different. Dave's just had twenty extra years to grow up."

Spencer sighed and tugged Aaron back against him. "You're our leader," he murmured in Aaron's ear. "You can't expect to change that permanently. There's a reason Prentiss resigned instead of snitching on you to Strauss. There's a reason David was willing to work under you when he came back. There's a reason Morgan _insisted_ that this is just temporary. You're a good leader, and we're loyal to you."

"Maybe that's misplaced loyalty," Aaron said, though his breathing had hitched when Spencer's breath hit his ear. Spencer smiled.

They hadn't done more than kiss and touch and sleep next to each other. They were taking it slow and Spencer was fine with that, since his leg didn't permit much athleticism. But he had to admit he was looking forward to getting rid of the crutches. "You know better," he murmured.

Aaron let out a wordless noise and tilted his head, giving Spencer access to his neck. Spencer obligingly kissed, brushing his nose against Aaron's skin. He smelled good, faint traces of aftershave and whatever laundromat did his shirts, along with something else that was uniquely Aaron. It was a clean scent and it never failed to make Spencer realize how lucky he was to have this man in his arms.

"You're special, Aaron," he whispered. "One of these days you'll realize that."

Aaron just turned in his arms and kissed him, and Spencer decided that was enough talking for one night.

***

"You're thinking too much," Emily said, kissing Dave's neck. She was half-dressed and straddling his hips, but even though he was responding to her attention, she could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Sorry," he said, his voice contrite.

She made a wry face and snuggled down against him, still on top of him but going for comfort instead of arousal. "Don't apologize. Just talk to me."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I'm afraid that things are changing too much with the team. Strauss has that gleam in her eye that tells me she's plotting things, and I have a feeling that she wants Morgan to take over permanently as unit chief."

Emily scowled. "I still think _you_ should be acting unit chief while Hotch steps down. And I don't understand why neither of them have explained to the team why they did this. I think it would be easier for the others if they knew."

Dave's arms tightened and he brushed his lips against her cheek. "I didn't want to be acting unit chief," he said. "It would have meant spending more time at work and less time with you."

_Oh_. He said something else, but Emily was melting at what he'd already said, so she missed it. God. He'd been given the chance to be unit chief and had turned it down? For her? That was something her mother would never have done. In the Prentiss family, you didn't sacrifice career advancement for someone you loved. If that someone loved you back, they were expected to understand. She whimpered softly and kissed Dave's throat.

"God, I love you," she blurted. She didn't even think it through, didn't give herself time to panic. She just said it. It was true and had been true for a long time.

She felt him go still, then he squeezed her gently and rolled them over, leaning in to kiss her. "Emily," he breathed. "Emily."

"I should have said it sooner," she whispered. "I'm sorry I--"

He pressed a fingertip to her lips. "You've said it now. That's all that matters." He kissed her again tenderly.

"I can't believe you would give up the chance to run the unit just for me," she said.

"You're more important to me than my job is," he replied, brushing his lips along her jaw. "You're beautiful and strong and smart." His hand trailed down her stomach, resting lightly against her skin. "I love you and I want you in my life. And I want to give you the family you've always wanted."

Her chest felt tight. She looked at where her left hand rested on his chest, his grandmother's diamond sparkling on her finger. "I never thought I could have this," she admitted in a whisper.

He ducked his head and kissed her slowly. "I know. But you deserve it. You deserve more than I can possibly give you." His fingers stroked her cheek. "You are so wonderful, Emily Prentiss. Thank you for agreeing to be my wife."

Those words always did her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. They had decided on something small involving a justice of the peace, the team, her mother, and his favorite cousin. They didn't want to make a production of it. They just wanted to be together. Dave had suggested she get married in something red, and Emily liked the idea. They just had to set a date and tell the team.

They traded kisses that gained in heat and urgency, and she could tell Dave was getting into it. When she fumbled with her nightstand to get the condoms, though, he stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Not tonight," he murmured.

A funny jolt hit her chest and she stared at him. "Dave, I'm not--"

"Let's skip the birth control from now on," he said, his gaze steady on hers.

She couldn't catch her breath. It was a huge decision to make, and they'd never discussed it beyond Dave's acknowledgment in his proposal that he was willing to give her children. But if he was okay with it, she wasn't going to say no. She nodded and pulled him down against her.

They would worry about that tomorrow.


End file.
